paranoiafandomcom-20200213-history
Sim-Sector
Here is a brief guide to how to create a sector for use on this site. As an example, you might want to compare these steps with a completed sector – Sector SIM. Planning your Sector Here’s how you start off creating your sector: *First pick the three initial name of the sector you’re going to create. *Go to the A-Z section of the Wiki, and check the sector name isn’t already in use. Make sure also to check the ‘Reserved’ list at the bottom of the page. Obviously, if there’s already a sector of that name, you’ll need to pick a new name which hasn’t already been picked. *Go to Edit at the top of the A-Z page, and add the name of your sector to the Reserved List, making it a link by adding double squared brackets around the name. Save your addition. e.g. Sector SIM *Click on the new link you’ve created, and write a brief description of what your sector will be like. Save your page. This quick introduction will then be visible to anyone who views your entry should you want to work on it straight away. Building your Sector When you Edit your sector you want to put several items on the page, in the following order: *Introduction: don’t bother with the title ‘Introduction’ but instead write a paragraph or so about the sector, and how it tries to portray itself. This is an In Character introduction. This will replace your previous brief introduction. You might also want to mention which genre the sector is best suited to: Classic, Straight or Zap... *'Places Of Interest': Write a brief description of one or two places that are well known in the sector (and perhaps beyond). *'Service Groups:' This is an Out Of Character summary of which Service Groups hold the power in your sector, and which don’t have much at all. Lastly list a few successful Service Firms in the sector. If you want to go into greater detail, add a further link here. e.g. Sector SIM Service Groups *'Secret Societies:' Write a brief description on which the most powerful Secret Societies are. You might want to roughly split up 100% amongst the Secret Societies, as you did the Service groups. List a few powerful Subfactions or rare secret Societies, if you wish. If you’ve got the time, you could randomly determine the strengths and weaknesses of each Secret Society by rolling on the random tables in The Traitor’s Manual and applying the results (though obviously limiting their effect to your sector). If you want to go into greater detail, add a further link here. e.g. Sector SIM Secret Societies *'Movers & Shakers:' Give a few names and titles of well-known (or particularly powerful) citizens in your sector. Don’t forget your own High Programmer, if he or she is a resident. *'Sinister secrets:' Any Out Of Character information – the sort of thing not immediately obvious to citizens in this sector. *'Inspiration:' Write a little bit, Out Of Character, about your inspiration for the sector, even if the inspiration is simply because the three initial name spells out a word. *'Neighbouring Sectors': If you want to have your sector neighbouring one already created, contact the Player responsible and work out the details between you both. If you are both in agreement, put your new neighbour here. Note that whilst Alpha Complex is more a state of mind - hence no maps - there should be a vague attempt to keep tabs of general neighbourhoods, which sectors are near which, and to limit the numbers of neighbours one sector can have. *Lastly, if you intend to use the sector for either Diplomacy or Nationstates, you will add sections for these at the bottom of your page. Don’t worry about these now – these are covered elsewhere, should you choose to play the games. Unveiling the Sector Once your Sector is ready, remove it from the Reserved list and onto the main A-Z list. Need More Ideas? Check out An A-Z Of Alpha Complex Sectors for more example sectors...